Me preocupa que el mañana no me ames
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: Furetsu conoce a Yuuichi...Yuuichi conoce a Furetsu...ambos se enamoran pero les preocupa algo...a uno la edad y a otro no poder caminar...su amor romperá esas preocupaciones?


Le yo aqui en fanfiction porque...una amiga me comvencio de subir mis fics aqui...pero...decidi solo subir mis Fics YuuichixFuretsu (la pareja mas HERMOSA QUE EL MUNDO HAYA VISTO!) porque...casi nadie la conoce...tienen que conocerla! asique...pondre los...3 creo...fics de ellos...ahh!...siempre mis supuestos ``One-Shot´´ son ``Song-Fic´´ asique...este esta inspirado en la cancion ``Ashita Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku´´ de Wakaba...los dejo que lean este intento de fic para honrrar esta pareja...:

* * *

_Simplemente a mi no me basta con tan solo amarte  
Este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma  
Hoy tambien, la única cosa real es mi soledad  
Si fuera a verte ahora, seguramente terminaría llorando_

Alli estaba el...el lindo hermosho preshosho la luz de mi vida y mi corazon!...Furetsu...escondido...escondido detras de una puerta...y no cualquier puerta!...la puerta de el Hospital Inazuma...la puerta principal de el hospital...tratando de no mirar hacia afuera porque...alli...estaba el mayor de los Tsurugis...en su silla de ruedas (no se preocupen luego lo mejoro) mirando a los pequeños niños jugar a la pelota y dandoles consejos de vez en cuando mientras ellos agradecian...``_...QUE AGO AQUI!_´´...grito en su interior el niño delineador...ahh...les contaria pero es una historia muy personal...muy profunda con un gran significado...algo muy intimo que...fue una mañana de primavera:...

-_Flash Back_-

-**Oye Furetsu!...-**llamo Tenma mientras que alcansaba a el peli-naranja al terminar el entrenamiento de Raimon...el chico de ojos exoticos se volteo...

-**Que sucede Tenma?...**-pregunto Furetsu mientras veia la sonrisa de el castaño...``_Esto no me huele bien_´´...

-**Podrias acompañarme a el Hospital Inazuma?...-**pregunto Tenma mientras que a el de ojos exoticos le faltaba el aire...

-**E-el Hospital?...**

-See...esque tengo que ir a buscar unos examenes de uno de los huespedes de la pencion de Aki-neesan asique...me acompañarias?...

-Y no p-podrias ir solo?...-pregunto con algo de miedo...por lo que havia en ese hospital...

-**No esque...me aburriria mucho!...ademas cuando yo este recogiendo los examenes...tu podrias quedarte un rato con Yuuichi!...-**dijo feliz Tenma...``_AJA!_´´ penso Furetsu descubriendo el plan macabro que tenia el castaño...

-**Lo siento Tenma t-tengo que ir directo a mi casa y...**

-Veras a Yuuichi...

-T-tengo que h-hacer la cena y yo...

-Veras a Yuuichi...

-Tengo que lavar la l-loza...-no me gusta lavar la loza! loza maldita!...es una cancion ya?!...

-**Veras a Yuuichi!**

-Pero Tenma no quiero ir!...

-Claro que si! yo se que quieres! lo veo en tus ojos! lo deceas!...-dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de el peli-naranja y empezaba a caminar arrastrando a el otro...

-**Pero Tenma! y-y no quiero!...sueltame!**

-_End Flash Back_-

Y por eso termino escondido detras de una puerta para no tener que encontrarse con ese chico que solo havia visto unas 4 veces mas que havia venido junto a Tenma...no...no es que no le agradara si no...que se PONIA RARO!...se ponia nervioso! tartamudeaba! lloraba internamente y rezaba a los Judios porque algo pasara y la ``_comversacion_´´ llegara hasta ahi...a quienes les havia contado ese ``_pequeño_´´ problema...los cuales eran Tenma y su amigo de Arakumo Gakuen Kinsuke quienes le dijeron una sola cosa ``_Te gusta_´´...el...como sabia que eso era totalmente falso!...lo nego...tomo sus cosas y se fue a su casa sonrojado...porque era mentira oviamente!...pero...si era mentira porque diablos SE ENCONTRABA MIRANDOLO DESDE LA PUERTA!...mirando como jugaba con esos pequeños...sonriendo tan amablemente...luciendo tan...imvisible...

-**Eh?...donde esta?...-**se pregunto Furetsu cuando miro por la ventana y no vio a el chico...hombre!...que le gus...QUE NO LE GUSTABA!...si...eso...

-**Donde esta quien?...-**pregunto una suave voz a sus espaldas mientras que el aire le empezaba a faltar a Furetsu...lentamente se fue girando con algo de miedo y se encontro con la tranquila mirada marron de el mayor y esa amable sonrisa en sus labios...

-**H-hola Yuuichi...-**saludo...cosa que penso que se le havia olvidado por lo nervioso que estaba...

-**Hola Furetsu...-**dijo el peli-azul mientras que la adolecente que Furetsu llevaba dentro en su mente grito ``_SABE MI NOMBRE!_´´...PERO ESO ERA NORMAL!...sii!...normal...claro...-**Que haces aqui?...-**pregunto extrañado al ver a el lindo...ehem...a el chico en el hospital...y la adolecente que Yuuichi llevaba dentro grito ``_ME VIENE A VER!_´´...mi guatita...

-**Oh...e-esque vine a acompañar a Tenma...e-el venia a buscar u-unos examenes de un h-huesped de su posada...-**dijo Furetsu quien ya empesaba a frotarse su brazo con nerviosismo...algo que hizo sonreir a el mayor...

-**Y cuanto se tardara?...**

-N-no se hace unos minutos l-lo llamaron y no vuelve...-``_ME DEJO SOLO!_´´ grito en su interior Furetsu...

-**Oh...entonces...te gustaria pasear conmigo por el hospital?...seria una buena forma de esperarlo...-**dijo Yuuichi mientras Furetsu sentia como su corazon latia mas rapidamente a punto de sufrir un infarto...PERO ESO NORMAL! A ICHIBAN SIEMPRE LE PASABA ERA NORMAL!...ehem...

-**C-claro porque no jeje...-**dijo mientras recibia otra de las famosas sonrisas made in Yuuichi mientras este salia por la puerta de el Hospital y el lo seguia...y asi pasaron el tiempo...caminando por el gran jardin de el Hospital Inazuma hablando de diferentes cosas triviales...mirando a los pequeños niños jugar...y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 7:00 PM...que mal...Furetsu en todo ese tiempo ni se percato de que cierto castaño lo abandono...y Yuuichi en todo ese tiempo se sintio muy feliz de estar junto a el peli-naranjo tanto tiempo...pero eso era normal!...amigos de su pequeño hermano tambien eran amigos suyos...see...Furetsu se despidio de el mayor prometiendo que lo visitaria denuevo mientras que la adolecente que ambos llevaban dentro gritaban ``_TE AMO!_´´...hay de mi...guatita...

* * *

_Me enamoré de ti  
En una puesta de sol, con tu aroma viajando en el viento  
Cuando recuerdo tu voz y tu sonrisa,  
Inmediatamente me siento feliz  
Me enamoré de ti  
Pero no he sido capaz de decírselo a nadie todavía  
Cuando recuerdo tu voz y tu forma de hablar,  
Aún cuando estoy solo me siento feliz_

-_Furetsu POV_-

-**Enserio eso hizo Kyousuke?...-**me pregunto riendo Yuuichi...yo estaba en otra de mis...ultimamente recurrentes...visitas a Yuuichi...luego de ese dia en que Tenma...me abandono...lo visitaba seguido...iva unas 3 veces a la semana...luego 4...luego 5...me aprobechaba de que Tsurugi estubiera entrenando una nueva tectica especial con Tenma...ya que si el volviera a visitar a diario estoy seguro de que mis pequeñas visitas sesarian...pero bueno...yo estaba sentado en una banca y Yuuichi a mi lado en su...su silla...

-**Si...estabamos en el entrenamiento y cuando Tenma logro meterle un gol a Sangoku-sempai Hikaru se emociono mucho y se lanzo a abrazar a Tenma...entonces aparecieron Tsurugi y Kariya y separaron a los chicos gritandose cosas de que ``_No sabes controlar a tu novio!_´´ o ``_Que no se vuelva a acercar a MI Tenma!_´´ jaja fue muy divertido...-**dije recordando lo que paso el dia de hoy en el entrenamiento...

-**Jajaja Kyousuke es muy posesivo con Tenma...cuando pequeño tambien era asi...no le gustaba compartir sus cosas era muy gracioso...-**wau eso no me lo esperaba...

-**Asique desde pequeño es asi?...pobre Tenma...creo que ya no podra tener amigos jaja...-**dije mientras me reia de el futuro que tendria Tenma...

-**No digas eso deseguro Kyousuke lo dejara tener un perro o algo jajaja...**

-Si hasta de Sasuke tiene celos deseguro ni eso lo dejara tener...-dijo mientras ambos soltavamos unas largas carcajadas...aunque luego nos fuimos calmando...vi frente a mi y vi a unos niños jugando Soccer...esa imagen me hizo sonreir pero note que Yuuichi los miraba entre una mescla de felizidad y nostalgia...-**O-oye Yuuichi...-**lo llame algo nervioso...el dejo de mirar a esos niños y volteo a mirarme...nervios!...

-**Que sucede Furetsu?...**

-Pues...que...yo te queria preguntar...que si...no te arrepientes?...-pregunto notando la mirada de confucion en Yuuichi...

-**Arrepentirme de que?...**

-De...de arriesgarte de esa forma hace años cuando salvaste a Tsurugi...quedando aqui en un hospital tanto tiempo?...-pregunto mientras Yuuichi se notaba sorprendido...-**L-lo siento! no devi preguntar eso!...-**grite rapidamente moviendo mis brazos histericamente pero solo recibi una sonrisa por parte de Yuuichi la cual por alguna razon me hizo sonrojar...pero...lo que aun no entiendo es PORQUE MI CORAZON LATE ASI DE...de rapido!...estare enfermo?...

-**No te preocupes Furetsu...supongo que muchos se preguntan eso hasta Kyousuke...pero te sere sinsero...en ningun momento de mi vida me arrepenti...-**dijo con una seguridad en sus palabras sorprendiendome...

-**En serio?...**

-Por supuesto...si me gustaria haber podido jugar futbol...entrar a Raimon y perseguir un balon...pero el solo pensar en que Kyousuke pudo haber estado en mi lugar todo este tiempo mientras yo lo veia en una silla de ruedas o peor...postrado en cama siempre o...hasta muerto...hace que me sienta orgulloso de lo que hize...yo se que estare bien...-dijo mientras miraba a el cielo mientras yo no podia quitarle la mirada de encima...-**Se que pronto podre volver a caminar pero no se que le pudo haber pasado a Kyousuke si yo no le hubiera salvado esa vez...preferiria mil veces repetir estos ultimos 6 años denuevo pero que Kyousuke sea feliz...jugando futbol con sus amigos...con Tenma...no seria un buen hermano o hombre si me arrepintiera de una decicion que tome...por eso te digo sinseramente que no...no me arrepiendo de nada Furetsu y si fuera nesesario lo repetiria para proteger a mi querido herma...-**pero paro de hablar cuando escucho como sollozaba en silencio...cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estaba con los ojos llorosos escuchando a Yuuichi...-**Furetsu que te pasa?...porque lloras?...-**me pregunto preocupado tomando mi cara con sus manos mientras que me empeze a poner nervioso...

-**S-si estoy...bien...-**le dije...

-**Entonces porque lloras?...fue algo que dije?...**

-No Yuuichi...bueno...la verdad si...lo que dijiste fue...muy hermoso...-le dije mientras sentia que una lagrima resbalaba por mis mejillas pero Yuuichi la seco con su dedo...nerviosismo!...-**Yo...yo no tengo hermanos...y no entiendo...lo que uno podria hacer por ellos pero...el escucharte decir esas cosas...me conmovio...tu...tu eres sin duda una muy buena persona...la mejor de el mundo y un muy buen hermano mayor...-**dije mientras que poco a poco Yuuichi me abrazaba...eso me sorprendio al principio pero igualmente le devolvi el abrazo...

-**Eres muy dulce Furetsu...-**susurro apretando mas el abrazo...esa calides que siento ahora...mi corazon que no deja de latir asi...ese...salor en mis mejillas...enserio sera que...q-que yo...m-me...no puede ser!...

-**G-gracias...-**le dije mientras poco a poco nos separavamos y yo iva a buscar algo para tomar...mientras no dejaba de pensar en una cosa...m-me enamore de Yuuichi!...

* * *

_Dentro del sentimiento de soledad  
El sentimiento de amor brilla  
Como soy incapaz de diferenciar entre estos dos sentimientos  
Mi corazón lentamente se hunde en el atardecer  
Simplemente a mi no me basta con tan solo amarte  
Este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma  
Hoy tambien, la única cosa real es mi soledad  
Si fuera a verte ahora, seguramente terminaría llorando_

Furetsu...estaba...deprimido...osea...quien no lo esta si...te das cuenta...de que ese amigo...al que ivas a ver porque era tu amigo no porque sintieras otras cosas!...al que visitabas practicamente a diario...ese amigo!...te gustaba!...mas que eso te enamoraste de ese amigo QUIEN NO SE SIENTE MAL CON ESO!...yo lo haria...ehem...llevaba mas de una semana sin ir a ver a Yuuichi desde ese insidente en el que...descubrio la verdad...esque no era malo enamorarse...no...Tenma se puso feliz cuando se entero diciendo ``_Oh! vamos a ser familia! ambos nos apellidaremos Tsurugi!_´´ oh pero el no estaria tan feliz si su ``_interes romantico_´´ fuera ya un aduto! desde hace 8 meses!...y el que con suerte cumplio los 14 hace 3 meses!...eso en cualquier parte del mundo se considera pedofilia!...le iva a dar un ataque pensando en esas cosas y lo peor de todo...no se concentraba en los entrenamientos!...NO LO HACIA PENSANDO!...en...en ese Semi-dios de cabello azul...SEMI-DIOS! DESDE CUANDO PENSABA EN ESAS COSAS! la adolecente que llevaba adentro le daba apodos! APODOS! QUE SEGUIA!? Yuuichi-pu?!...QUE DIABLOS!...hay su corazon...ese dia era igual...luego de una ducha para quitarse el sudor se disponia a irse a su linda casita cuando!...

-**Furetsu...-**lo llamo una voz...iva a ignorar ese llamado pero penso que si lo hacia podria terminar con las piernas rotas...bueno nunca tanto pero ESTABA PARANOICO!...se giro encontrandose a el menor de los Tsurugis quien lo miraba con unos ojos de metralleta...``_Porque a mi!_´´...

-**Que pasa Tsurugi?...-**pregunto Furetsu...

-**...sere directo contigo...porque no as ido a ver a Yuuichi...-**``_Bien Furetsu...tienes dos opciones...o quedarte y dar una larga explicacion sobre tus sentimientos o!...ser un cobarde y uir tu y tus sentimientos...la segunda no suena tan mal_´´ penso mi niño delineador...

-**E-eh estado ocupado ultimamente...**

-Mientes...casi siempre estas en casa de tus queridos amigos Tenma y Kinsuke...bueno eso me dijo Tenma...-``_...SOPLON!_´´...-**Te has vuelto un muy buen amigo...-**aura depresiva...``_Solo amigos?_´´...-**De Yuuichi y el cree que hizo algo para molestarte y me pidio que te dijera que si podias ir a verlo hoy o cuando estuvieras libre...-**termino de decir Tsurugi caminando hacia el peli-naranja...

-**E-esta bien cuando este libre ire ahora...t-tengo que irme...-**dijo pero antes de poder echarse a correr como un cobarde Tsurugi lo tomo de el hombro...

-**No te iras Furetsu...-**dijo el mientras de un momento a otro coloco un pañuelo mojado con un liquido sospechoso untado en el en su cara haciendo que poco a poco perdiera la conciencia...

-_Un...largo...tiempo despues_-

-**Kyousuke no era nesesario que lo trajeras asi! te dije que fuera cuando el pudiera!...-**grito Yuuichi mirando que en una banca de el hospital estaba Furetsu con su lindo pañuelo azul tapandole la boca para que no hablara y amarrado de pies y manos...junto con una mirada de ``_Voy a llorar_´´...

-**Tu lo querias ver hoy asique lo traje hoy!...ahora ire a buscar algo para tomar...los dejo solos...-**dijo Tsurugi caminando lejos de el lugar...

-**Esta comversacion aun no termina Kyousuke! tienes mucho que explicar!...-**grito Yuuichi...luego se dirigio hacia Furetsu y le quito el pañuelo de la boca y se lo coloco en su cuello...-**Estas bien Furetsu?...-**pregunto preocupado Yuuichi...

-**Si...un poco asustado ya que Tsurugi practicamente me secuestro!...-**grito Furetsu mientras Yuuichi desamarraba las cuerdas de sus manos...

-**Lo lamento...devi suponer que si le daba un mensaje asi a Kyousuke las cosas terminarian mal...**

-No te preocupes...pero...p-porque querias verme?...-pregunto mientras el aire le empezaba a faltar...y uno se pregunta...como sera si le diera un beso wn! se desmaya!...

-**Oh...esque...me preocupe...-**dijo mientras su mirada reflejaba preocupacion en su nivel mas puro...-**Antes me visitabas casi a diario y ya...desde hace una semana que ya no lo haces...paso algo?...te moleste en algo Furet...**

-NO! NO! tu no tienes la culpa!...-casi grito el de ojos exoticos sacandole una risa a el mayor avergonzandolo...-**T-tu no tienes la c-culpa...**-``_En parte_´´...penso...

-**Entonces?...te paso algo?...**

-Bueno...si...-dijo bajando la mirada...

-**Es algo malo?...**

-No...bueno...-si uno se pone a pensar...-**No no es malo...es solo que es algo...raro...**

-Raro?...como raro?...

-Bueno...es raro ya que...tu te has enamorado alguna vez Yuuichi?...-pregunto de pronto Furetsu sorprendiendo a el mayor el cual se sonrojo un poquito...

-**Eh...yo..ehem...creo...que si...-**respondio mirando hacia otro lado rascandose la mejilla mientras que su adolecente que lleva a dentro gritaba ``_DE TI! DE TI!_´´ y la adolecente de Furetsu gritaba ``_DE QUIEN! CUANDO PASO ESO QUE NO LO NOTE?!_´´...

-**Ohh...-**era idea suya o el menor se notaba algo deprimido?...-**Bueno...esque...creo que yo...m-me...me enamore...-**dijo bajito pero el peli-azul logro escucharlo...y desinteresadamente y sin ninguna pisca de celos en su voz pregunto..

-**De quien?...-**directo al hueso wn!...

-**D-de...d-de ti...**

* * *

_Me enamoré de ti  
En un domingo, lleno con el olor de la lluvia  
Cuando recuerdo tu sonrisa volteando a mirarme  
Inmediatamente quiero verte_

-_Yuuichi POV_-

...espera...esperame...ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!...en...enserio escuche bien?!...F-Furetsu se enamoro d-de mi?...de mi?!...yo ante esa comfecion me quede en shock mientras miraba como Furetsu se tapaba la cara con las manos seguramente pensando que lo arruino pero...de mi?...eso era algo que no me podia creer...porque...que havia visto ese...lindo...y adorable chico...en mi?...sabia que era algo guapo pero sabia que Furetsu era mucho mas profundo como para fijarse en eso...entonces que me havia visto si el es tan...perfecto...si...perfecto...un perfecto ser que me havia enamorado en cuanto lo vi...

-_Flash Back_-

Alli estaba el! el! el gran y...guapo...Tsurugi Yuuichi mirando por la ventana de su habitacion en el hospital un dia cualquiera...estaba algo preocupado ya que su hermano Kyousuke lo havia llamado hace unos minutos diciendo que iria a verlo al hospital...el le havia dicho que no era nesesario pero Tsurugi dijo que tenia que ir si o si...asique no le quedo otra que esperar a que su probablemente empapado hermano llegara...hasta que...

-**Tengo frio!...-**se quejo una voz...una voz no perteneciente a la de el menor de los Tsurugi Brothers...

-**Tenma?...-**pregunto cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un enojado Tsurugi entrando a la habitacion todo mojado al igual que Tenma quien traia una bufanda negra...la bufanda de su hermano...huumm...esto se veia raro...

-**Hola hermano...-**dijo Tsurugi quien hizo una vaga seña de ``_Hola wn_´´ y metio sus manos a los bolsillos...

-**Hola Yuuichi...-**saludo Tenma quien no podia borrar su sonrisa de su boca...hummm...ALGO ANDABA MAL!...

-**Hola chicos...ojala no te lo tomes a mal Tenma pero que haces aqui?...esta lloviendo...-**pregunto mientras la sonrisa de el castaño se ensanchaba...

-**Puees...venimos a contarte...que...Kyousuke y yo somos novios!...-**grito Tenma feliz abrazando a el mojado...de lluvia...peli-azul quien se sonrojo un poquito nada mas...el es un RBD ellos no se sonrojan...

-**Enserio?...-**pregunto Yuuichi mientras sonreia...hacia tiempo se havia enterado de los sentimientos de su hermano menor hacia el castaño...y le hacia muy feliz que al fin estubieran juntos...

-**Si...y vinimos para contartelo...nos...volvimos novios hoy cuando el entrenamiento termino y...vinimos enseguida...-**dijo Tsurugi mirando hacia otro lado en la habitacion...

-**Ademas que para hacerlo mas oficial quisimos tomarnos una foto!...-**dijo Tenma sacando una camara de su bolso...

-**Ah?...-**pregunto Yuuichi...

-**Esque lei en una revista que cuando se formaliza un noviasgo es mejor tomar una foto para recordar el momento...una revista de Aki-neesan jeje...-**dijo nervioso Tenma...-**Y tener dos testigos!...**

-2 testigos?...

-Si tu y Furetsu...-dijo señalando un lugar en la habitacion que estaba vacio...-**Eh?...y Furetsu?...**

-Aqui estoy...-dijo una...una sesi sesi voz pero igualmente Ukesina!...desde la puerta...el trio de tres se giro para encontrarse con un hermoso precioso! peli-naranja con un peinado tan COOL!...con un mechon de pelo tapandole uno de sus ojos...de piel clara y grandes ojos azules de centro amarillo...sus ojos parecian que tenia delineador PERO ERA NATURAL!...con un pañuelito azul en su cuello...llevaba unas bebidas en sus brazos y entro a la habitacion luego de decir un educado ``_Con permiso_´´...Yuuichi se quedo mirando a ese chico...era tan...tan...hermoso para sus ojos...

-**Furetsu donde estabas?...-**pregunto Tenma...

-**Fui a comprar unos refrescos...no queria venir y conocer a tu cuñado con las manos vacias...-**dijo sonriendo...la sonrisa mas hermosa que el peli-azul mayor aya visto alguna vez...vio como el peli-naranja le daba un refresco a Tsurugi y luego a Tenma...cuadno se acerco a el sus ojos se encontraron y el menor casi se atora con...con el aire!...al ver la profunda mirada de el mayor y la sonrisa que le daba...-**T-ten...-**dijo con un tartamudeo infinitamente adorable a los oidos de Yuuichi...

-**Gracias...-**le dijo tomando el refresco mientras que por una jugada de el destino o la suerte sus dedos se rozaron...piel mas suave porfavor?...la piel de el menor era muy suave al tacto...y eso que solo era su mano...tomo el refresco notando el sonrojo que imvadio las mejillas de Furetsu...que lindo nombre...Furetsu...hermoso...PRECIOSO!...

-**Bien...ya que estamos todos...ten Furetsu...-**dijo dandole la camara a su amigo mientras este quedaba como...``_Que ago?_´´...-**Tomanos una foto si?...-**dijo mientras Tenma se acercaba a Tsurugi abrazandolo mientras este ponia una de sus manos en su cintura...Tenma sonrio a la camara y Tsurugi miraba hacia otro lado...pero antes de tomar la foto Tenma se acerco a Tsurugi besandole la mejilla quedando asi la foto...Furetsu miro la foto y sonrio...-**Salieron muy bien...-**dijo mientras con timides le mostraba la foto a Yuuichi quien al verla...hizo que la adolecente que llevaba adentro se imaginara a el y a Furetsu...

-**Si...muy bien...**

-_End Flash Back_-

* * *

_Este sentimiento secreto balanceándose  
Este sentimiento tan extraño  
Como soy incapaz de tomarlos entre mis brazos  
Mi corazón lentamente se hunde en el atardecer  
Simplemente a mi no me basta con tan solo amarte  
Este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma  
Cuando el mañana brille con su luz  
Con coraje te diré "¡Te quiero!"_

-_Yuuichi POV_-

Devo decir que nunca crei en eso de amor a primera vista...estaba seguro que si algun dia me enamoraba seria con el paso del tiempo conociendo a esa persona...pero al ver a Furetsu todo eso cambio...me enamore de el al verlo ese dia de lluvia...despues de ese dia lo unico que hacia era pensar en el...lo veia de vez en cuando cuando venia a acompañar a Tenma a no se que cosas...pero ese dia en que lo encontre detras de la puerta de el hospital me alegre mucho al verlo alli...y cuando pasamos el dia hablando mi amor por el crecio mas y mas cada dia cuando me visitaba...pero sabia que siquiera gustarle era algo imposible...porque...alguien tan perfecto como el no perderia el tiempo con alguien quien nisiquiera podria levantarse para besarlo...pero...

-**De que hablas Furetsu?...-**pregunte seriamente mientras el bajaba su manos de su rostro y me miraba...

-**De que voy a estar hablando...de que me...m-me...me gustas mucho!...de que...me enamore de ti...es t-tan dificil de entender!...-**dijo tapandose su linda carita con sus manos pero antes de poder hacerlo yo tome sus muñecas...-**S-se que es tonto pero...**

-Es enserio esto Furetsu?...-pregunte mirandolo seriamente...no queria pensar que esto solo era una broma...

-**P-por supuesto!...pero...se que yo no te...no te gusto...-**dijo mientras bajaba la mirada dejandome sorprendido...yo solte sus muñecas y el bajo mas su mirada...-**Lo sabia...**

-No es por eso Furetsu...solo que...no entiendo que es lo que te gusta de mi...si yo...solo soy un tipo en silla de ruedas...

-Eso no importa!...-casi grito Furetsu...-**Eso no me importa...yo..yo no me enamore de tu fisico aunque...si...eres muy guapo...-**dijo en voz baja avergonsado sacandome una sonrisa...-**Pero eso no me enamoro!...fue...fue como tu eres...tan agradable...amable con todos...cariñoso...valiente...que a pesar de tu posicion no pierdes la fe en nada...un buen hermano Mayor...tan responsable...e-eso fue lo que...m-me enamoro...-**dijo bajando la mirada...se veia tan tierno asi...-**Creo que...sera mejor irme...-**dijo levantandose y empezando a caminar pero yo reaccione a tiempo y...

-**No te vayas!...-**le dije rapidamente tomandolo de la muñeca pero al parecer demaciado fuerte ya que por casualidades del destino termino cayendo sentado en mis piernas...ambos nos sonrojamos ante eso pero mas notorio fue en Furetsu...su carita estaba toda roja...-**No te vayas...no me has dejado responderte...-**le dije mientras sus ojos se abrian y me miraba...-**Yo te amo Furetsu...-**le dije sonriendole mientras el no cabia en su imprecion...-**Desde el dia en que te vi...cuando fuiste con Tenma y Kyousuke al Hospital Inazuma...y me fuiste enamorando mas mediante nos ivamos conociendo...tu sonrisa...tu voz...tu personalidad...tu madures...tus ojos...todo de ti me encanta Furetsu...-**le dije acariciando su mejilla...tan suave...note que el sonreia ante mis palabras y me abrazaba rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos...-Furetsu...

-**Gracias Yuuichi...muchas gracias por corresponderme...-**me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla...se separo de mi para mirarme...y sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos acercando poco a poco...cerrando nuestros ojos lentamente mientrasnos acercabamos mas y mas hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mesclaron...y al fin chocamos nuestros labios...se sentia tan bien probar esos finos y suaves labios...eran como el...perfectos...rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos acercandolo mas a mi mientras el hacia lo mismo sujetando mi cabello con sus dedos...pero al parecer un simple rose no nos bastaba...asique delinee sus labios con mi lengua pidiendo su consentimiento para entrar a su boca mientras sentia como soltaba un pequeño gemido entre el beso...abrio de a poco sus labios dejandome entrar y asi lo hize...no puedo explicar lo que senti cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron...fue como una descarga electrica...empeze a jugar con su lengua mientras abria un poco mis ojos mirando el sonrojo que cubria las mejillas de Furetsu...adorable...cerre nuevamente mis ojos y esta vez empeze a curiosear por cada rincon de la dulce boca de Furetsu...ese sabor que el tenia...era indescriptible...no havia palabras para definirlo...nuestras lenguas volvieron a unirse antes de separarnos por la falta de aire...solo nos separamos un poco nada mas...

-**Yuuichi...eso fue...-**decia Furetsu con la respiracion agitada...

-**Fue tan...**

-HERMOSO!...-gritaron unas aniñadas voces...ambos rapidamente miramos a nuestra derecha y nos encontramos con unos niños y una niña que siempre jugaban futbol en el Hospital...

-**Yuuichi-san el es su novio?...-**pregunto la niña mientras notaba que Furetsu se sonrojaba inmensamente...

-**Si...es mi novio...-**dije sonriendo mientras Furetsu me miraba sorprendido...

-**Enserio Yuuichi?...-**pregunto...

-**Claro...o...acaso no quie...-**no pude continuar ya que Furetsu me dio un corto beso en los labios...

-**Si quiero! si quiero si quiero Yuuichi!...te amo Yuuichi...-**dijo mi ahora novio sacandome una sonrisa...

-**Yo tambien te amo Furetsu...-**le dije acariciando su mejilla mientras los niños soltaban un...

-**Owww...**

* * *

_Simplemente a mi no me basta con tan solo amarte  
Este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma  
Hoy tambien, la única cosa real es mi soledad  
Si fuera a verte ahora, seguramente terminaría llorando  
Simplemente a mi no me basta con tan solo amarte  
Este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma  
Cuando el mañana brille con su luz  
Con coraje te diré "¡Te quiero!"_

-**Asique mañana sera tu operacion?...-**pregunto un hermoso...que digo hermoso!...precioso!...que digo precioso! cosa bonita! cosa hermosa!...un perfecto ejemplar de Uke!...la luz de mi vida y mi corazon! la razon por la que me levanto cada dia!...el hermoso de mi Furetsu-chwan!...quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado de una cama donde Yuuichi se encontraba...

-**Si...estaba fijada para dentro de un mes pero la adelantaron...no es genial Furetsu?...-**pregunto resiviendo un asentimiento por parte de el oji-raro...

-**Claro que lo es!...pronto todos estos años que estubiste aqui seran recompensados...**-dijo Furetsu sonriendo...

-**Ya fui recompensado Furetsu...cuando te conoci...y mas cuando nos hicimos novios...-**...shiaaaaa! bestia hasme tuya!...ehem...dijo Yuuichi acercandose a la cara de el menor robandole un beso y separandose mirando el sonrojo que dejo en el menor y viendo como bajaba la mirada...

-**N-no digas e-esas cosas Yuuichi...-**dijo el peli-naranjo...

-**Pero si es la verdad...tu eres mi compensacion Furetsu...-**dijo el peli-azul...-**Eres lo mejor que me a pasado...-**le dijo tomandole la mano a Furetsu atrayendolo hacia el...el menor entendio enseguida y se sento en la cama al lado de Yuuichi recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el peli-azul mientras este lo rodeaba con sus brazos...-**Vendras mañana?...-**le pregunto besando la mejilla de Furetsu mientras este soltaba una risa...

-**Por supuesto...te prometo que luego de tu operacion...yo sere la primera persona...despues de Tsurugi...que veas...te lo prometo...-**le dijo rodeando la cintura de el mayor con sus brazos cerrando los ojos aspirando el aroma de Yuuichi...oww...pequeño enamorado (pervertido)...esta volando lejos yaa!...ehem...

-**Lo esperare con ancias Furetsu...te amo...-**le dijo tiernamente Pa...claro...Papaleta wn...le dijo tiernamente YUUICHI!...-**Furetsu...-**lo llamo...

-**Que sucede?...**

-Tu me seguiras amando...aunque la operacion no salga exitosa?...-pregunto tomando por sorpresa a el menor...pero luego este sonrio...

-**Tu me seguirias amando aunque la gente crea que eres algo pedofilo por estar conmigo?...**

-Claro que lo haria...no me importa lo que la gente piense Furetsu...

-Pues a mi no me importa si la operacion es exitosa o no...yo te amare siempre Yuuichi...-y sin mas se dieron un dulce beso cuando...

-**ICHI-CHAN! RESPIRA! UF UF! REPIRA! ESTAS EXALTADO ICHI-CHAN ESTAS EXALTADO!...**

-CALLATE MAMORU! ES TU CULPA QUE...AHHH!...

-Ese no era el Entrenador Endo?...-pregunto algo asustado Furetsu por esos gritos...

-**Sera mejor...ignorarlos...en donde estabamos?...-**pregunto Yuuichi acercandose denuevo a los labios de Furetsu con una sonrisa antes de juntar nuevamente sus labios...ignorando los gritos post-parto de cierto peli-azul...

* * *

Oww si que amo esta pareja...el YuuichixFuretsu RULEA!...los amo...en especial a Furetsu-chwan...es mio...MIO!...matta ne!...


End file.
